


I Love Your Body Because It's Your Body

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship (kind of), Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been self-conscious about his body lately and doesn't want Levi to touch him. He eventually tells Levi what's wrong and fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Body Because It's Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having self-conscious issues with my body lately. So I decided to project that onto a character and then of course it turned into Ereri fluff and smut

Eren frowned as he stared at himself in front of the mirror. He was only wearing boxer briefs and he could see the extra fat he had on his body. Granted, it wasn't much, but to him it made a difference. His face looked fuller. He squeezed his thighs and instead of the hard muscles he was used to feeling, they were squishy with fat. The waistband of his underwear was tighter, and the fat on his love handles were pushed in a bit, giving him an odd shape. 

Eren knew he wasn't exactly fat, but he felt fat, and he felt heavy. He knew he had put on more weight than he would have really liked to. And that was all due to his boyfriend. Eren used to go to the gym in his free time, now all his free time was spent with Levi. That wasn't a bad thing, Eren loved being with Levi, in fact, they went out for runs every now and then, and they had gone to the gym a couple times, but it wasn't as much as he had been used to. Another reason for his weight gain was that Levi was an amazing cook, and Eren always wanted more even though he always knew he had had enough. The six pack he had before was now barely visible behind the layer of fat he was now storing.

What did bother Eren was how they ate the same food and Levi was still just as thin as when they met. At that moment, Eren got a call from Levi.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy? I wanted to watch this movie they just put up on Netflix,"

"Ok, do you want to come over?" Eren asked

"I'm already outside,"

Eren laughed, "I just got out the shower, give me a couple minutes,"

Eren pulled open his closet and stepped inside, he pulled on one of his t-shirts and looked at the section that held his jeans. He had a lot of pairs of jeans. The problem was that most of them fit too tight. They still closed, but quite barely, and they left a red mark on his skin if he wore them for too long.

He sighed and went to open the door for his boyfriend. Levi pecked his lips on his way inside since he was holding a couple bags. 

"What is that?" Eren asked.

"Chinese and your favorite snacks,"

Eren smiled but the tightness of his jeans reminded him he probably shouldn't eat all that food, it was very unhealthy.

Levi started setting the food out in front of the tv. Eren went to retrieve some plates and glasses and as Levi served them he set up Netflix.

Eren mostly just picked at his food, it was delicious but he really should start trying to watch what he ate, maybe wake up earlier and go to the gym in his apartment building.

"You don't like the food?" Levi asked when he had already finished his food.

"I ate before you got here," Eren lied, setting down his own plate.

Levi seemed to believe him and got comfortable cuddled up next to Eren. The movie was good and Eren was actually really enjoying it, the only problem was that Levi didn't seem as invested and halfway through he called for Eren's attention and kissed him. 

It was a sweet kiss, it tasted like the wine that Levi had brought over. As soon as Levi's lips touched Eren's, he forgot all about the movie and focused his attention on Levi. 

Levi's hands went around his neck and pulled Eren down so he wouldn't pull away. The gesture made Eren smile into the kiss as one of his hands wrapped around Levi's small waist, his other hand went up to tug gently at Levi's hair, something he knew he liked.

He felt a shiver go through his body every time Levi's tongue swiped his own. After a few minutes of their intense make out, Levi shifted so he was on his knees, and was now taller than Eren, pushing him down so his back was against the armrest.

Eren froze when he felt Levi's hand on his lower thigh. Levi's lips moved to Eren's neck. 

A small panic started to rub through Eren, he was panting hard, both from arousal and embarrassment. Levi was slowly moving his arm up as he squeezed Eren's thigh, and Eren was sure Levi could feel the squishy flesh.

It had been a bit difficult to get the jeans on, especially around his thighs. He knew they felt tight and Levi could certainly feel that. Then Levi's hand went up the waistband of his jeans and underneath his shirt, his cool hand pressed to Eren's skin. 

Eren shuddered at the feeling and when Levi pressed down, Eren couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" he shouted. The sudden shout surprised Levi and he immediately backed off.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to have sex, right now," Eren said, he knew his face was red with embarrassment.

Levi raised an eyebrow and flashed a quick glance to Eren's crotch, "I don't," he repeated himself, even though that was a lie, he did. He really did. But maybe sex with Levi could be an incentive for him to work out. Once he was where he wanted to be, body wise, he would reward himself with sex.

Levi shrugged, "okay, if you're not in the mood, you're not in the mood," he stood up and started grabbing things from the table. Eren was panicking again, was Levi leaving? 

Before he had the chance to ask, Levi spoke.

"Put it back to where we were, before you distracted me, I'm going to pick up,"

Eren did as told, "you started kissing me!" he said, but relieved.

"You're always distracting me, Eren," he kissed Eren's forehead on his way to the kitchen. Eren blushed at the sweet gesture. 

When the movie ended, they slipped under the sheets of Eren's bed, Levi with only boxers and Eren changed into some pajama bottoms, but stayed in his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"Going to sleep?"

"It's like 90 degrees," 

Levi was right, Eren was boiling hot in his bed, but he didn't really want Levi to see him naked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, you know," Levi said.

"That's not-," Eren stammered, "I know you won't,"

"Then why are you torturing yourself? You're going to fry,"

"It's nothing," Eren said, he curled up next to Levi and buried his face into Levi's shoulder.

"Can you at least take off your shirt? It's making me hot just looking at you,"

Eren shook his head, "don't wanna,"

"You're so difficult," Levi said, but he turned so he was facing Eren and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on top of Eren's head, "you're so going to die tonight,"

Eren chuckled, "just go to sleep,"

Levi grunted and slid his hands underneath Eren's shirt again. Eren pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Eren asked from where he sat on the other side of the bed.

Levi sat up, "doing what? Touching you?" Eren nodded, " umm, I don't know, Eren. Maybe because you're my boyfriend and I want to be able to touch you? I wasn't going to do anything, I was still going to leave your shirt on since you said you didn't want take it off. And I wasn't going to do anything sexual either, since you also said you didn't want that. I just wanted to feel your skin,"

Eren just stared at Levi, "I just," he wanted to tell him what was going on in his head, but he didn't know how to formulate it into words, "I don't know how to explain it,"

Eren watched as Levi took a deep breath, "can you try? You've been acting weird all day. Do you- do you not like me anymore? Is that why you don't want me to touch you?"

Eren was on Levi again. Throwing his arms around him, "of course I still like you, dummy," Eren told him, "I'm not going to break up with you," Eren pulled back enough to see Levi's face and saw relief.

"Then what is it?"

"It's not you," Eren said, "it's me," 

"That sounds like a break up line, Eren,"

"It's not, I swear!" he kissed Levi, once, twice, a third time, "it's really not," Eren buried his face into Levi's neck, "it's embarrassing," he said, he could already feel his face growing hot.

"I once walked in on you taking a shit, I'm sure nothing you say will be more embarrassing than that,"

Eren chuckled at the memory, it had been in the first month of their relationship when that happened. Eren had had a little too much to drink and ended up going to the bathroom, when he took too long, Levi went looking for him and well...

"I guess that's true, but you were pretty drunk, I didn't think you'd remember that all that well,"

"It was a traumatizing moment for me, I remember it well,"

Eren smacked his arm lightly, "shut up, Levi,"

Levi chuckled, but then got serious, "so do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or do you want to sleep on it and we can talk about it in the morning?"

"Morning,"

"Thank god," Levi said, bringing them down so they were laying on their sides like before, "I'm exhausted," he sighed, "if you wake up and want to talk about it, wake me up right away, okay?"

"Okay,"

Eren was glad when Levi no longer tried to slip under his shirt.

But when Eren woke up, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which prompted him to turn a bright red and try to cover himself with the sheets as he yelled at Levi.

"Wha-what happened? Who's there?" Levi scrambled as he woke up.

"Levi!" Eren yelled again. 

Levi sat up straight and started looking around the room for danger, but there was nothing, he turned his attention to Eren, who looked fine, so he laid back down.

"Why are you yelling?"

"You took off my shirt!" Eren accused.

"No I didn't," it made Eren a little mad how easily Levi was lying.

"Then why don't I have it on?" Eren looked around the room and found it a couple feet away from the door.

"Because in the middle of the night, you woke me up when you elbowed me in the fucking ribs. You said 'sorry, it's fucking hot,' took off your shirt and went back to sleep,"

"I don't do that!" Eren blushed.

"Yes you do, remember the time I told you, you woke up and started getting dressed, you were mumbling stuff about having to get to class on time even though you don't go to school anymore?"

Eren blushed as he remembered when Levi had told him, that had been a while back. Actually, if Eren remembers correctly, it was the first night Levi slept over.

"Oh," it was pretty hot, and Eren had no reason to not believe Levi, he was always considerate of what Eren did and didn't want, "sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize," Levi yawned, "nobody did anything wrong, so it's okay. Now, can we go back to sleep or do you want to talk now?"

"I-I want to talk now," Eren said.

Levi opened his eyes and rubbed them, trying to get the sleep out, he sat up and yawned again, but this time fully focused on Eren.

"Okay, tell me what's going on," 

Eren shifted on the bed, getting closer to Levi with the sheets still around himself.

"I just don't like," Eren took a deep breath before continuing, "my body," he said softly.

He saw Levi's eyebrows come together, "your body? What's wrong with your body?"

Eren looked down at the bundle of sheets on his lap and twirled a bit of it in between his fingers, which his other hand held up the sheets to his chest.

"I'm fat," he mumbled.

"What?!" Levi exclaimed, "who the fuck told you you were fat?!"

Eren was shocked at Levi's reaction, he looked mad, "no one said that. I'm the one that says it,"

"You think you're fat?" Eren nodded, "wait, is that why you won't let me touch you?" he nodded again, "why would you think that?"

Eren tried to look anywhere but at Levi, "well when we first started dating, you always said you liked my body when we were having sex, and you would always touch me, and feel my muscles. And I thought that if you felt my fat, you would realize you didn't like me anymore, and you know...," Eren felt tears stinging his eyes. 

"You think I'll break up with you?" Eren nodded, "you're an idiot," Eren looked up to see Levi enveloping him in a hug, "you're so stupid sometimes," 

"Then why are you hugging me?" 

"Because you're adorable and I love you," Levi sighed, " I like your body because it's your body. I'm not going to break up with you because you put on some weight. You could gain 100 lbs and I would still love your body," Levi kissed Eren, making him smile, "our bodies naturally change, and there's nothing wrong with that. As long as your happy, and healthy. That's like you breaking up with me because I keep getting older,"

Levi was almost a decade older than Eren, which never really bothered Eren, "well I have noticed a few grey hairs," Eren teased. 

"Shut the fuck up, Eren,"

Eren giggled, "so you don't find it gross? You're not going to break up with me?"

"I saw you shit and I'm still here,"

Levi sat back so his back was against the headboard, and he patted his lap for Eren to sit. Eren quickly abandoned the sheets and then his pajama bottoms before straddling Levi's lap. He felt a lot better now.

"Can I touch now?" Levi asked.

"Please," as soon as Levi's hands touched his skin, Eren sighed contently. He pressed his cheek to Levi's shoulder and kissed his neck.

Levi's hands squeezed his sides, then his thighs.

"I'm squishy," Eren giggled when Levi squeezed his ass.

Levi hummed, "I think most of what you eat goes to your ass," he kneaded his ass, "which I'm perfectly okay with,"

Eren bit Levi's jaw, since that where his kisses had moved to.

Levi chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

They stayed like that for a while, until Eren started getting sleepy again and pulled Levi so they were laying down in a mess of limbs.

"Sleep?" Levi asked. Eren nodded into his chest, "can we have sex?" Levi yawned.

Eren giggled, "no, go to sleep," 

"Okay,"

Eren laid there for a long time. He thought he was sleepy but at the option of sex his entire body seemed to have woken up because he no longer felt tired and he had a boner. He turned around so Levi was spooning him and slipped off both their underwear, being careful not to wake up Levi.

He reached behind him and stroked Levi's dick a couple times to get him fully hard, making him moan, and then spread open his own asscheeks, slipping Levi's cock between them and then started to slide up and down. 

Every now and then, the tip of Levi's cock would catch on the rim of his asshole and Eren groaned. After a couple minutes of this, Levi's hands moved to his waist to help him move.

"I thought you said-," he started, groggy.

"I was joking, I want it," Eren moaned, "so please,"

Much to both their dismay, Levi pulled back to retrieve what they would need and came back with lube covered fingers. Eren shivered when one of then started to trace over his rim.

"Wait," he said. When Levi pulled his hand back, Eren flipped over to face Levi. He saw his boyfriend sleepy lust filled eyes and then nodded. Throwing his leg over Levi's to open himself up more. When Levi's finger was inside him and pushing in and out, Eren would rock his hips back, rubbing their dicks together and causing the amazing friction that he wanted. He kissed Levi in a mess of lips, teeth, and tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes," he pulled back to moan when he felt Levi slip in a second finger. He felt the stretch and pull and a bit of pain, but he was used to it, and the pleasure from his front was so overwhelming he couldn't stop canting his hips, "more, please," he begged.

"Shh," Levi hummed, "I don't want to hurt you,"

Eren whined but let Levi keep prepping him, distracting himself by kissing him again. After a couple minutes of three fingers inside him, Eren had enough. He straddled Levi, feeling cold air hit his clenching asshole when Levi's fingers slipped out. He reached for the lube and poured some on his hand, reaching behind him to cover Levi's cock and then held it below his hole, he went slowly at first, he didn't want to ruin the fun by going too fast too soon and potentially hurt himself. 

He went down slowly and when his ass met Levi's thighs, they both groaned.

"Feels so good, Levi," Eren moaned as he started to slide up and down his boyfriend's dick, "feels so big inside me,"

Levi's hands went to grab his hips and for a second Eren felt self-conscious of the fat he had there, but then Levi squeezed and moaned and it went away. A shift in position had Levi's dick pounding into his prostate, Eren's thighs jiggled everytime he went down and he saw how mesmerized Levi was by the sight.

They kept at it, with Levi's hand roaming Eren's body, until Eren came hard without a warning other than a scream of Levi's name. 

He fell exhausted onto Levi's chest, smearing his cum. His thighs felt like jelly and his asshole clenched around Levi's still hard dick.

Levi had seized to trust up anymore, afraid to hurt Eren.

"Please," Eren begged, "keep going, cum inside me,"

Levi flipped them over and started thrusting into Eren again.

He was over sensitized, especially with Levi's continued assault on his prostate, but the feeling was so good, "yes, yes, yes," Eren chanted, "just like that," he moaned.

After a couple minutes, Levi came deep inside Eren, Eren rolled his hips, helping get all of Levi's cum inside him.

When he pulled out, Eren shivered, feeling the cum slip out of his hole.

"That was a nice way to wake me up," Levi said.

"You're welcome," 

Levi kissed him before getting up to retrieve a towel. He came back with his own chest clean, and then cleaned Eren.

"Open your legs, will you?" 

Eren was still exhausted, but did as was asked. Levi slid a finger in to scoop out his cum and cleaned it with the towel before repeating his actions. 

Eren was pretty sure he was clean because Levi hadn't taken his finger out for a while now, not to mention there were two fingers now rubbing on his prostate.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum again," Eren said, his dick already hard again.

An amazing blow job later, Eren was a puddle under Levi's hands and mouth. He was touching and nibbling Eren's skin, while he reminded Eren how beautiful he was.

"I'm starting to think you're only with me for my body," Eren panted.

"You would be half right,"

"What's the other half?"

"Because I love you,"

Eren chuckled, "you're so cheesy,"

"Is that why you're with me?"

"No, I really like the wrinkles," Eren teased.

"I don't have wrinkles!" 

Eren giggled and grabbed Levi's face between his hands, bringing him up so he could kiss all over his face.

"I know," Eren kissed his lips, "but even when you do have wrinkles, I'll still love you," he started giggling when Levi started to tickle his sides.

"You're pudgy," Levi said once he had calmed down. Eren blushed and tried to sink into the bed, but Levi kissed his neck, "and I love it," the kisses on his neck tickled and Eren started laughing again. 

"As much as I love that you love my pudgy body, I would still like to lose some of it," Eren commented 

"Okay, do you want to start later today? We both have the day off," 

"No we don't," Eren corrected, "I have the day off, you have classes to teach,"

Levi groaned, "it's only two classes, and we're actually ahead of schedule. So I can miss a day," 

"Then you better call the school and email your students because sex is great exercise and I wanna go again," 

Eren laughed as Levi lunged for his phone on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on AO3, so please let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
